The Start of Something Messy
by amanda.goddard.982
Summary: So this is the second addition to what will end up being a series, the first one is The Missing Link. Maverick and the brothers have gotten a load of crap dumped on them from Klaus. She makes possible drunk mistakes, and her relationships begin to get messy, a lot messier than just situating to like with the Salvatores. This addition focuses a little bit more on Mav's relationships
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys I'm finally back with part two! I got some awesome inspiration from my boyfriend. (And he didn't even mean to inspire me.) So I finally decided what direction I want to take this in, even though it's not my original idea. So I hope you all enjoy this!**

I sat down on the couch, looking anywhere aside from the three men staring at me. Instead I busied myself imagining how fire feels, watching the tongues of red eat away at the wood. Though I was innocent in the situation I felt guilty, the horrible feeling nagging away at me. "So..." Damon finally said. I wasn't quite sure how powerful this Klaus guy was, but I did know that both Salvatores were on edge, which put me on edge. "Do you want to explain why you want to take our charge away from us?" Damon didn't even hold back the loathing that coated his words.

Klaus rolled his eyes and strolled towards me. I flinched slightly and pressed myself against the couch, away from the tall British man. "Because you two are some of the most ill-equi[ed people to take care of a teenager. While you all are hundreds of years old, you're stuck at the age you turned." If that line had come out of anyone else's mouth or in any different circumstance, I would've laughed. The only thoughts going through my head was my brain screaming at me not to go with this creep. And I though that the vampire brothers were an uncomfortable bunch to be around.

"That's not what we mean Klaus, just cut to the chase and tell us why you're interested in her." Stefan snaps, while he has the same amount of hatred in his voice as Damon, he seems a lot more level headed. Which is just like those two, Damon is emotional and hot headed, Stefan is calm and logical. I hate logic, I wish that the younger boy had the same amount of passion and desperation to keep me around as Damon had. That wasn't an option though, Stefan just wasn't like that.

"I'm not going." I finally said softly, it was the first words I had uttered since meeting Klaus out on the property. All three men spun their heads and looked at me, emotions of shock were written all over their expressions. I hesitated, thinking that, maybe I should've just kept my mouth shut. Opening my mouth to say something the three vampires jerked their heads towards the door, effectively cutting me off. In stormed Elena and Bonnie, sadly Jeremy wasn't anywhere to be found, neither was Caroline. My guess was that Elena and the witch hadn't told them their little secrets. Saving my smart mouth Elena instantly went into to a rant full of rage.

Just like Stefan she didn't really have the passion to defend me for the sake of me staying, but rather just the fact that she didn't want Klaus to have me. The Gilbert went on and on about how he was scum and just wanted a family since his had condemned him and didn't want him anymore. I couldn't figure out how Klaus stayed so stoic through it all, even as a vamp I think it would've gotten to me a little bit. She obliterated him, completely and utterly tore apart any thing she knew about him. "So! Are you really going to come here and torment us more?" She snapped summing up her little fit of anger.

Klaus just chuckled his and reached over to where Damon was now sitting, grabbing the scotch glass that the older Salvatore had previously been drinking from. "Love, sticks and stones." He said taking a sip of scotch. "She's rightfully mine, she's decended from my bloodline, and while I had to weed out her remaining family, she can finally come into my care." He said and raised his glass at me, as if to toast this good fortune. But it wasn't fortune, it was murder, Klaus murdered my family. I let out a growl and finally stood up suddenly, heading towards the stairs. "Now don't run away, I so badly don't want to hurt you." He said in a sing-song voice.

I turned back around to the group of people staring at me. "I'm not going with you Klaus, I don't know why you want me to come live with you, but it's not happening." Suddenly my feet carried me closer to the original, it was a bad idea, but I couldn't stop myself. "Frankly it's a sick obsession, sure, I'm your kin, but that doesn't mean that I want to go live with you, and I'm not going to! You killed my family, my real family and I'm never going to forgive you."

In a flash Klaus had me pinned against a wall, and everyone was standing on guard, Bonnie and the brothers ready for a fight. "You were never their family, not really, you're my child, and I will not let you stay with these young thugs." The new discovery hit me suddenly, my mind trying it's hardest to no avail. I was beginning to panic, and I couldn't figure out why no one else was panicking. "But if you really want to stay here, then I will allow you too, just know I will be back." And then he was gone, out of the house just as suddenly as he had appeared out by the water.

I stayed completely still, my eyes darting from Damon to Stefan's face. Damon looked panicked, not that the information was knew, but panicked at my reaction. Stefan on the other hand had guilt written all over his face. I knew instantly that they both knew from the very beginning, they knew. Fury began to crawl through me, I wanted to scream, ask why I didn't know, ask how I was born, ask where I had came from. Was I even human, did my family know about this, and what did this mean for me now. I didn't though, instead I just turned towards the stairs and mechanically scaled them, too many emotions and doubts filled my head for me to think rationally. So I'd sleep, and ask those questions tomorrow, and scream tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here goes chapter two! I know there hasn't been anything too ground breaking, but I mean I'm not the writers of the show. I'm tryin' my best, anyways on to the show, and don't forget to R &R.**

I laid down on my bed trying to gather my thoughts, eventually I gave up and began to pace my bed room. After a few minutes of this I heard a knock on my door. Rubbing my hands over my face I went and opened it. "Do you want get out for a while?" Damon asked me, he was leaning against the doorframe. "I can hear your pacing and it's driving me insane." Of course he'd have to cover up his kind offer with a selfish reason. I'd come to realize that Damon wasn't actually all that bad, he just played tough, and I had no idea why.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I said, grabbing my jacket. "But are Stefan and Elena going to be okay with us running off, after I just found out an original wants me to be his housemate?" That last part of the sentence sent a shudder down my spine. Honestly being a target for death rather then to be some sort of prize. "You know what who cares." I say a minute later and pass him heading out of the door. "So how am I related to Klaus?" I asked genuinely confused by the whole thing.

The older Salvator just laid his arm on my shoulder matching my pace. "No clue, but what worries me is that me and Stefan may be related to that filthy dog too." He responded, I shook my head in attempt to clear it, but of course the action did nothing. "Don't worry a few drinks at the grill will help with that." Damon said giving me a wink, I grinned back at him. If his younger brother found out that he was giving me alcohol we'd both be dead, but I needed it at that moment. I just needed a distraction, it wasn't that the situation was awful, just incomprehensible and I was going insane trying to understand it all.

I got in the passenger side of his vehicle, still lacing up my boots. "Stefans gonna have your head." I said in a sing song voice giving a Damon a slight wink. He just snarled in response as he put the key into the ignition. "Alright, alright, I'll quit bringing him up, why do you hate him so much anyways?" I asked, and then paused for a moment. "Why do you hate each other so much, I guess I should say." I corrected myself, it was obvious that Stefan was a huge fan of his brother. Damon flashed his red, veiny, eye things at me and I held my hands up in surrender. "I'll drop it I swear this time!"

Me and Damon pulled up by the Grill a few minutes later and I got out and stretched, happy to be out of the house, and away from my own thoughts for a while. "I hope Jeremy's working tonight." I said absentmindedly. "Ever since the party we haven't really talked much, thanks to Elena, Stefan, and you." I said a little bitterly.

Damon locked the car and started towards the building. "Of course you wish lover boy was in here, and watch your mouth, I can take you right back to the house." He snapped at me before holding the door open to let me in. Low and behold Jeremy was right at the entrance waiting to show us our table.

"Mav, hey what are you doing here." Jeremy said breaking a grin. "And with Damon of all people, I thought that you'd be under lock down, Elena told me what happened." I tried to suppress my shock. I guess Elena had decided to tell Jeremy about the vampires and such. Apparently I had been stuck in that house for way too long, no wonder I was going stir crazy. "Anyways, you guys want a booth."

"No, lover boy, we're actually headed to the bar." Damon said giving him a wink before heading over to the stool chairs lined up in front of the shelves of liquor. "Don't worry, I'll compell anyone whose gonna have an issue with jail bait over here." He said shoving a thumb in my direction. I rolled my eyes at his attitude.

"Look Damon is just taking me out for some fun cause I've been going kind of crazy with everything that has been happening to me." I explained. "He snuck me out for some drinks is all, I promise we won't make any trouble for you, or at least, I won't make any trouble for you." I said giving him a smile.

"Don't worry about it, as long as Damon makes sure that no one is gonna go get me fired." He gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I get off in like an hour, if you all are still here than I can join you all." I blushed a little at the sign of affection, me and him had kind of skipped that stage.

"I'd really like that!" I said genuine, and followed Damon to the bar, sitting next to him, he gave me a shot that already had been poured. "Shots right off the bat?" I asked him eyeing the glass. I was a little weary of making a fool out of myself in front of the whole restaurant, which consisted of my peers, like Tyler, Matt, and Jeremy.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, I figure we get you tipsy real fast first and then you'll loosen up and be able to enjoy some real drinking." He said moved my hand to clink our shot glasses together. "Cheers!" I through back the shot and drank it easily in one go. It wasn't difficult, I'd drank before, but I did know I was a lightweight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay sorta not serious cliffhanger is about to be resolved. I won't give anything away, but I will say I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. So I hope you all enjoy reading it too! Let me know what you all thing of it!**

I took another drink from my scotch glass and eyed the counter. I was trying to count how many shot glasses were sitting in front of me, sure I knew at that point I was already plastered, but that didn't mean I wanted to completely lose track of how much I drank. They were blurry though, and it was hard to tell if that was one or three glasses in front of me. Suddenly Damon started cracking up laughing, and I turned my head sharply, squinting at him, attempting to make out his features.

"You look so funny when you focus so hard like that." He said and patted the side of my face, I giggled in response. "Even while you're drunk you're a stick in the mud, you've been hanging out with my brother and his do good little girlfriend." He said the last part of the sentence with disdain.

"Oh c'mon, Elena isn't so bad, she just isn't like you." Jeremy retorted back. He had joined me and the elder Salvatore about twenty minutes ago, and while his words were slurred he definitely wasn't as bad as the rest of us. "Although he's right Mav, you gotta loosen up." Jer said and poured some more scotch into my glass. I gave him a sloppy kiss to the cheek and then went for my glass, drinking more. Maybe they were right, Klaus didn't want to kill me, and I was ditching school again tomorrow so what was the point in worrying.

"There you go, now you get to have a little fun." Damon said and gave me a sly wink.

I suddenly shifted trying to get out of the bar stool without falling flat. Which was hard even while sober so it was damn near impossible drunk. "Where ya goin'" Jeremy said grabbing my arm to help settle me. I grabbed a hold of the bar as my feet touched the ground and swayed just a little bit before trying to take a step. I thought I was walking normally but it was like the room was running away from me and I was just in the same place. "Whoa there, you're worse than I thought." Jeremy said.

"I gotta pee and the floor is running away from me." I explained, Jeremy gave me a funny look and I was sure he couldn't understand me so I just repeated myself. "The room won't sit still so I can't get to the bathroom!" I shouted it this time. Damon busted up laughing at me, practically falling out of his own chair and I attempted to give him my best, no bullshit, bitch face. At the time I was convinced that I looked as mean as a biker, but looking back I'm sure it just looked like I was squinting again.

"Here I'll help you." Jeremy said and hopped off of his own bar stool. "Now you can't just flop on me, I'm drunk too you know." He said as I went to drape myself over him. He started leading me towards the girls restroom and dropped me off outside of the door. "You sure you don't need help?" He asked me as I attempted for a solid minute to push a pull door, which had 'pull' painted in big letters across the handle. "Cause I can ask Damon to compel everyone to be okay with it."

I shook my head, as stubborn as ever. "No, I'mbig I do it myself." I stated, finally pulling the door open and all but falling inside of the restroom. It was quite difficult to do that on my own. First I couldn't get the stall latched, so I just left it unlocked. Then I didn't pull my pants down all the way at first so I had issues figuring out to sit on the toilet. Once I finally figured that out, I wasted way too much toilet paper, and got water all over myself at the sinks.

"You okay in there?" I heard Jeremy shout from outside the door. That's when I opened it up, and leaned against the door frame. I was trying, and failing, to be seductive. All I got was a laugh in return. "Easy tiger, the night's still young, and I haven't caught up to your level of drunk yet. Once that happens I'd be happy to grant the request your very intoxicated eyes are making at me." He teased I pouted, but didn't put up a fight, I didn't want to be a clingy drunk, they were my least favorite kind.

About an hour later and many, many, many drinks later, I found myself sitting between two very attractive men, both of which were flirting with me. Things start to get really foggy whenever I try to think of what lead up to me offering what I did, but what I do remember clearly was how. I was half listening to Jeremy and Damon's rambling, I wasn't listening to what they were saying, just the sound of your voices, but then it hit me. "Why don't we have a threesome?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. I turned bright red after the question left my mouth.

"Nah, I don't do other guys." Damon said, with his sly little smirk. "Sorry, teenage wasteland, but you aren't the right Gilbert for me." He said and half toasted his glass before taking another drink for it. "I couldn't see him being cool with it anyways." I looked towards my boyfriend and mustered up the best, drunk, pathetic look I could come up with. By some miracle it worked.

"I wouldn't be totally opposed." Jeremy said. "I mean, the main focus wouldn't be either of us." I cringed at how bluntly he stated that.

Damon tapped his finger on the bar for a moment, contemplating. "Well I can't get out done by a fifteen year old, now can I?" He said in return. Suddenly he was just centimeters away from my face. "On one condition." He leaned in closer, but bypassed my lips to whipser something in my ear. "I get to feed on you, as much as I want, without killing you, for a whole week." His breath reaked of alcohol, but that was apart of my infactuation with him.

"As long as you heal me after, so I don't have to go around wearing hideous scarves." I said, not bothering to lower my voice.

"Deal!" And so the three of us were off headed back to Damon's place. After that night, neither Jeremy nor Damon acted the same around me, and maybe that was for the better.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, and I felt a little bit like I was going to throw up. "Look whose finally awake." I heard a familiar voice say. I groaned and rolled over, opening my eyes. I was in Damon's bed still, Jeremy was no where to be seen, and Damon was currently getting dressed. It was confusing for a moment, being where I was. "Poor little Jeremy was embarrassed and left as soon as he woke up."

Sitting up slowly, I rubbed my eyes. So that's why I was in the older Salvatore's bedroom, I'd almost forgotten what happened last night. "I have a feeling you chased him away." I glared slightly at the vampire. He had almost chased off my boyfriend during the act by being so difficult. "You gonna chase me away too?" I asked snidely, I was hoping the answer would be no, I seriously did not feel like getting up for any reason at that moment.

"Actually I am. Don't get me wrong last night was fun and all, but it's not my bed you should be lingering in, in the mornings. So get out before I have baby Gilbert vampire hunter on my ass." He said and opened the door, gesturing for me to leave. Glaring at him I gathered my things and walked out the door, before I left the hallway to head to my own room I paused.

"Thanks, for last night." I paused, this situation was so awkward for me. "For everything really, I needed that, to forget about originals, Klaus, and my murky past." After I finished I went back to my room, got dressed in some fresh clothes, and laid back down in my own bed. I looked at my wrist, soon enough it would be riddled with teeth marks, and I can't say I thought that it was such a bad thing. It took me a minute, but I fell back asleep and slept for who knows how long.

"Hey, Mav, you have to get up." I heard a soft voice say at my door. "Maverick, get up, Klaus wants to see you." I threw the blankets over my head, at his name. Stefan walked over to my bead, reached under the covers, grabbed my arm, and hoisted me up. "He isn't going to leave until you talk to him." Stefan snapped at me. I glared back at him, but quickly looked away, he must've found out about the night before if the look he was giving me was any indication.

I was thinking about a good way to bring up the previously said topic, but before I could I was standing in front of Klaus. "What do you want?" I asked, I felt myslef bristle.

"Please, don't be like that." Klaus said and took a seat on the couch. "I want re-extend the offer of you coming to stay with me in my loft." He said, I sat down across from him in one of the lavish chairs. "I knew you're parents, they of course didn't know who exactly I was, but I knew them. Now an interesting thing is whenever one of your six pathetic, rule breaking siblings, has one night at the whore house. A whole entire bloodline begins, and no one even knows about it."

I stood back up, I didn't want to hear about this. I knew where Klaus was going and I didn't want to know. "No, I'm related to the Salvators, hence why I'm living with them!" I snapped. "I'm too hung over, and still haven't adjusted to the existence originals, let alone thought about you why you've taken an attachment to me." Before Klaus, Damon, or Stefan could say anything I turned around and went up the steps. "Once he leaves, I'm going over to the Gilbert's." I called back to the two men charged with my wellfare.

It wasn't long after that whenever Klaus left. I grabbed my jacket and went down to the kitchen to take some tylenol before heading out to the neon the boys loaned me. "Where are you headed." It was Damon, I finished swallowing the pills and turned around.

"I'm going to go see my boyfriend, plus it's been a while since I've talked Elena. Surely with the whole doppelganger thing she's as freaked out as I am." I replied. I'd be lying if I said it was awkward or hard to try be normal around him. "By the way your brother knows about last night." I said turning to walk out of the kitchen and into the garage.

"Before you go, you owe me." Damon said and suddenly he was standing between me and the door. "The way you've been since you first came here how am I supposed to know if you'll come home tonight." He reached for my wrist and I let him. Rolling my eyes I grabbed his arm to steady myself, I had a very low pain tolerance. All of a sudden I felt two sharp pains coming from my wrist and dull one that shot throughout my whole body. "Damon it hurts." I said grabbing onto the arm that was holding my own now, to steady myself.

It was over as soon as it started, and I stumbled back holding my arm. "Sorry, that's about as gentle as I can be." Damon told me. He bit into his own wrist and held it up to my lips. "I'm supposed to heal you remember." I eyed his arm wearily. I was prone to accidents, and while I didn't particularly want anyone to see the bite, I also didn't want to turn.

"It's okay, I don't want to risk becoming a vampire, unless it's a real emergency." I replied, and shoved past him out to the car. I was hoping to find some normalcy at my boyfriend's house.

 **So as you all can see, I'm focusing a lot on Maverick's relationships. I've never really done any writing on the romantic side, and I'd like to take a little stab at it. And I know what you all are thinking, there is no way that Damon, or Jeremy would ever agree to a threesome like that, and you're right. It was just the best way I could come up with to drive the plot in the direction I need it to go. So anyways, until next time lovelies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whooh! For some reason, this chapter was really hard for me to get out! But, it's finally done now. I don't know if I mentioned this yet, but I started this series not really knowing what I wanted to do with this, but now I have a very clear direction that I'm going in. How I get there though, is a mystery. So, please, please, and pretty please, if you have any comments, concerns, suggestions, or what not, leave a quick little, cheeky review. Man why do all of my sentences have to have so many commas, I think I have a fetish for run-ons, anyways I'll stop rambling now.**

I took a deep breath shoving my sleeve further down my arm, hiding the bandage I had just hastily thrown on from the first aid kit from my vehicle. "What are you doing?" I about jumped out of my skin at Elena's voice. For a moment I thought she had seen what I was I doing. "I know me and Stefan aren't a huge fan of you and Jer, but you don't have to hide out here in your car." She chuckled.

Opening the door of my vehicle, I returned her laughter. "Yeah, sorry, Damon just took me out for drinks last night, and then Klaus showed up earlier today..." I trailed off realizing I was ranting to someone who probably didn't care. It's not like I was an official member of their little club. "Sorry, I mean I was just thinking is all. Sorry, I'm done being a stocker." I said, following her up to her door.

Jeremy was sitting in the living room playing some kind of video game and barely acknowledged me as I walked in the door. "I'll leave you two to it then." Elena said, giving me a sympathetic smile before heading up to her own room. I walked further into the house and tentatively sat down by my boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Damon is such an ass, he couldn't just let the threesome go." Jeremy shrugged, paused his game and turned towards me. I sighed in relief, I thought things would be really awkward, but they weren't too bad. "Anyways, it's over now, we were all drunk, and none of us ever have to discuss it again."

"Except for the fact that you promised Damon your blood." I gave Jeremy a quick kiss on the cheek. It was dumb of me to think that he wouldn't care about that, and it was dumb for me to not take Damon's offer. Next time, whether or not there was a risk of me turning, I was drinking his blood. Jer shifted a little bit. "I'm sorry, it's really not that big of a deal I guess." He said, but I knew he was lying.

He reached forward and grabbed another controller handing it to me. Apparently, we were playing Fable III, because he didn't change the game and instead had me drop in. We played like that for at least two hours, me practically on his lap, while he did most of the heavy lifting in the game. I love video games, it's a majority of what I had used to do, but for some reason, I never got very good at them. For a while, my bandage had successfully stayed hidden from view, and I was starting to forget that I even had it on. Not that it mattered though, apparently Jeremy had heard me make that deal with Damon the night before.

"You know I always come here," I said, breaking the long stretch of silence. "I know you aren't the Salvatores biggest fan, but honestly they're hardly ever there, pretty much only sleeping there, or holding war strategy meetings." He chuckled at that. "I'd really like it if you came over, it's only been a couple of months, but it's finally starting to feel like a home to me over there. Not too mention if you're going to date me, you should probably meet my gaur-"

"Alright, alright, I'll come over sometime soon!" He said and held up his hands in defeat. "Right now though, it's late, and you should probably get back home, we do have school in the morning." I groaned in response and flopped backward, letting my head rest on the armrest, and my feet sprawling across the lap of my boyfriend. "C'mon, up, I do not want to be on the receiving end of angry, big brother," I grunted as he gently shoved me off of the couch, and onto the floor.

"Fine, I guess I'll just go back home, all by lonesome, with the two brooding, obnoxiously reclusive vampires." I said over dramatically and grabbed my keys, walking towards the door. "You know, if you just came and spent the night with me then this whole problem would be resolved." My tone of voice was light, but it was a true invitation, and I knew that Jeremy would understand that.

"I'd love to, I really would, but Aunt Jennah would kill me." He said and stood up, wrapping his arms around me from behind. "So would Elena, and while you have two literal monsters at your house, I think my two overseers are much more intimidating." I laughed at that, although we both knew it wasn't true. One wrong move and Damon might kill me, the only thing that has kept him from killing Bonnie, Jeremy, Jenna, or Caroline was Elena. I, of course, was nothing to Elena, and I'm not even sure Stefan would be that upset if I died. That stung a little bit, the fact that I could fade away and no one would really miss me. Sure Stefan wouldn't be happy, but it's not like anyone would really mourn me.

"Babe?" I shook my head at the sound of Jeremy's voice. "You keep zoning out, you need to head home before you get too tired." He said, kissed me on the cheek, let go of me, and opened the front door of me. "YOu've been drinking vervain right?" I nodded my head in reply. "Alright, just let me know whenever you get home, Klaus being out, and wanting you makes me nervous."

I smiled softly, the question if even Jeremy would really care if I died or not dancing around in my head. He'd already lost two girlfriends according to Damon, what would be one more? "Yeah okay, I'll see you tomorrow at school," I said and made a beeline for the vehicle. I didn't want Klaus to jump me for one, and I also didn't want to be around Jer anymore. I had to shake this dreary feeling away from me. Maybe going out for drinks with Damon should become a regular thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally! I know it has been wayyy to long since I last uploaded a chappy, but... BUT, I have a good excuse. I'm taking like seventeen credit hours this semester, along with working quite a bit, and just no got done finishing a heavy workload of homework. Anyways, for the next two weeks I should be updating my stuff fairly often, then finals, then it's summer! Anywhoo, please leave a review, I live off of that shit.**

Apparently going out for drinks with Damon becoming a regular thing because that same exact night I was sitting next to him in the living room drinking from a glass of scotch. While I certainly wasn't sober, I was nowhere near drunk, Jer did have a point when he mentioned school. I hadn't been doing well in my classes since I started and Damon and Stefan would start getting on my ass about that if I didn't bring them up soon. So I sadly had to go to classes in the morning. Would I be tired? Definitely. Would I be hungover? NOt in the slightest.

"DOn't you and Stefan have school in the morning?" Damon asked me, absentmindedly. I didn't answer, just took another sip and rubbed the bit mark. "Mav?" He slurred. He was definitely drunk. His hand waving in front of my face forced me to acknowledge his question. I thought about lying, chances are he wouldn't even remember this conversation.

"Yeah, we do," I said truthfully. "I can't sleep though, too much stuff going on in my head I guess," I explained. He just grunted in reply and took another drink from his glass, finishing off his umpteenth drink. We sat in silence for a little while longer, like we had been for the past hour. I picked at the charm bracelet I had around my wrist. Before I had been eating vervain in my food, but with me and Damon's agreement, we had to figure something else out. "You think that if I take off my bracelet you can compel me to sleep?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope." The older Salvator answered without hesitation. "If anyone else found out they'd have my head." He said, making a throat-slitting gesture with his thumb.

"But they won't care about you drinking my blood?" I asked I'd be lying if I said his refusal didn't piss me off. It was ridiculous, he was so reckless sometimes, not caring what anyone else in our little gang cared about. Other times what they thought mattered to him most. I guess that just kind of went along with his mood swings. Or maybe he'd done something while I was gone this evening that pissed everyone off, that would explain the amount of alcohol he was consuming.

"Look, if I get caught doing that I can just explain why." He stated bitterly. "Anyways, I'm kind of thin ice with them at the moment." He finished another drink in just a couple of swallows. "Look, it's late, you need to go to bed, and I need to find dinner." He snapped and turned to walk away. I glanced down at my arm where he had bitten me earlier in the day. I knew what kind of mood he was in, and I knew the things he could do while in that type of mood. Suddenly I stood up.

"Damon wait!" He paused and turned towards me. "Just use me, as long as you don't kill me or anything you can have as much as you want, I swear I won't stop you," I said, I seriously wanted to keep the words from tumbling out of my mouth. I had no pain tolerance, and really what had Damon done for me to want to protect him. It was probably for the same reasons anybody let him stick around, there was something about him that drew you in. Not just his charm and good looks, but something you wanted to protect. Or maybe that last part was just me?

"Are you serious? Cause in the mood for more than just a snack like earlier." He said walking towards me. I nodded my head slightly, fighting back tears, I couldn't have Stefan or Elena chasing him away. In the very next moment, my whole weight was being supported by him and there was an intense pain in my neck. So he had gone for the artery. Freaking asshole, there was no good way to cover that spot up. I had no idea how I was going to explain that to anyone at school. One minute I was thinking that the next my vision was blurring, and I knew I was about to pass out.

"Rise and shine, Mav!" I heard Damon's voice. I sat up and turned to my right, towards the direction of the voice, then flinched. My hand reached up and I felt a bandage wrapped around an area of my neck. "Yeah, sorry about that, although I did warn you." He said. Damon was leaning against the door frame of my bedroom. "Stefan asked me to come wake you up since it was starting to get late, he said you won't have a ride if you don't hurry up."

"I still don't understand why a hundred-year-old vampire goes to high school," I grumbled getting out of bed, ignoring the statement about my neck. I went to my closet, ignoring the fact that Damon still wasn't leaving, and looked for an outfit that could hide my neck.

An audible swish of air sounded next to my ear, and I jumped. "I can heal that if you want me to." He said, his finger tracing the outline of the bandage. The light touch made me instinctively shudder and he pulled back immediately. "I know, you don't want to risk turning." He said and walked away. As soon as I heard my door shut behind the vampire I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

My mind drifted to the blurry memories I had of the threesome, I couldn't help but focus on Damon. I shook my head, grabbing a baggy, turtleneck sweater, and through it over my head. I was really starting to wish Klaus was my biggest issue at the time. Because at that moment I had realized something that I really couldn't let happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, I thought I'd get one more chapter in before I really need to focus on finals. Although I should already be doing that... but this is just so much more fun! As usual please R &R! You know I can't survive without it, and there's been a strange famine on reviews lately!**

I slid into the passenger seat of Stefan's vehicle, a toasted waffle in my mouth, and backpack still unzipped. "Sorry!" I mumbled through the pastry. "I didn't make us late did I?" I asked, buckling up as Stefan tore out of the driveway, and onto the country road. My question was more rhetorical, I knew that we weren't late yet, but that didn't explain the younger Salvator's speed.

"You don't get to talk right now." He snapped at me. Oh, so he was angry at me, that's why he was speeding. I made a mental note to chew out Damon for not warning me about Stefan. "I can smell it you know." He said he was white-knuckling the steering wheel. I instantly knew what he was talking about and my hand slowly reached up to softly touch my neck where the bite mark was. "Not to mention you slept with him!" I jumped slightly, expecting him to give me a lecture, but it never came.

We rode the rest of the way to the school in silence. I didn't try to break it, him not talking to me was a far cry better than getting yelled at. We finally pulled up to the school, and I got out before the car was even in park. The less time I had to spend with either Salvator the better. A sigh of relief escaped my lips whenever I saw Jeremy. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked me, wrapping his arm around me as we walked into the building together. Damn him for being able to read me like a book.

"Stefan found out about the other night," I said, I felt my boyfriend stiffen and clear his throat. There was a reason we never brought it up, there are just some things you don't bring up, and having a threesome with your sister's boyfriend's brother, is one of them. It was also a half-truth, but if Stefan was mad about Damon feeding on me, I didn't want to see Jer's reaction.

All of sudden the previously mentioned sister and her witch friend came running up to us. "You need to leave, now," Bonnie said suddenly. Both me and Jeremy stopped walking and I made a face. "Klaus is here at school, he's in Alaric's classroom and says he either stays on campus or kills everyone." She whispered. Shit, of course, on top of everything else going Klaus has to show up, at school.

"I'm just going to go talk to him," I said, so sick of tip-toeing and worrying. I had enough to deal with, running from an original did not need to be added to the list.

"You're what!" Jeremy and Elena said at the same time, Jer stepping away from me. "No, no way in hell." The younger Gilbert said adamantly. "He could kill you, or kidnap you, or turn you. No. Just, no!" He was flustered, so were Bonnie and Elena.

"If he wanted to kill me or kidnap me, but he hasn't, so I'm going to talk to him," I said defiantly, walking past my locker, and towards Ric's classroom. Jeremy, Elena, and Bonnie trailing after me, protesting. "Look, I'm sick of being confused, I'm sick of wondering, I'm sick of hiding. I'm going to ask him what he wants, and figure out why the hell he wants it!"

I turned and walked in the classroom door. Alaric was sitting at his desk, crossbow in hand, although we already knew it wouldn't work. Klaus was directly opposite of him sitting on one of the desks. It was fairly early so no one was coming into the room yet. "What do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms, but not going any further into the room.

"He leaves, I'll tell you," Klaus said giving me a smirk. "These are rather personal matters, don't you think. I'm not sure you want anyone knowing about your fashion choices this morning." He raised an eyebrow. I instinctively went to touch the wound just as I had in the car but stopped myself. Alaric was giving me a questioning look, and I shrugged it off. Trying to convince the perceptive adult that I had no clue what Klaus was talking about, he didn't buy it.

"Alaric, please, I'll be okay," I said. The man didn't move, or even make a move to leave. "Alaric!" I finally snapped.

Ric sighed, "Fine, but I'll be right outside the door so don't try anything." He told the original before turning and walking out.

"I repeat, what do you want?" I asked, this time moving over to stand in front of him. I contemplated sitting on the desk so I would be taller than him, but felt like it would be wise to stay alert. "Because I'm pretty sure stalking a minor is a felony."

Klaus smiled at me. "Always the stupid one." He said shaking his head. "You already know what I want, I want you to come stay with me."

"No," I replied immediately, standing my ground. "That's not what I meant, I want to know why you want me to come live with you, and what you'll do to me if I do."

Klaus laughed, undeterred. "Well that's not hard to answer, I want to come for the same reason you and Damon have all of a sudden been getting along." He said and stood up walking over to me. I resisted the urge to flinch whenever his hand brushed my covered neck. "I've had my eye on you since you were little, you're my right, my property."

I took a step back glaring at him. "Like hell I am!"

Klaus suddenly reached out and wrapped his hand around my throat, cutting off my air supply and making me panic. "There's a reason everyone you stayed with died, you were supposed to be mine when you turned fifteen! Your parents made a deal!" He let go, and I fell to the floor coughing. Even though he hadn't held me near long enough to cause brain damage I couldn't think clearly.

My parents had made a deal?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys! I know that I've been MIA on all of my fanfiction lately, but I took a mini-vacation. I'm home now and classes are over, so strap in for frequent updates! So far, between all of my fanfiction, I've been writing at least one chapter a day! Which means at least weekly updates! Oh, also I was wondering if you all would like less frequent, but longer, updates.**

I stood up slowly leaning on a nearby desk. Of course, being related to the Salvatores my family knew about vampires, but I had been under the impression that we stayed away from them. Not make deals. "Why?" I asked, my voice sounded strained and broken. "Why did they make a deal with you? What did you have that they would need to trade my life for?"

Klaus chuckled deeply. "Safety, protection, they knew everything that goes bump in the night, the last thing they wanted was their family being torn apart by the Salvatores. Damon isn't someone you should fraternize with, and honestly, Stefan isn't either. The only hiccup that happened was they didn't send you to me whenever you turned fifteen." He said. My head was spinning, it was an information overload.

"Why was I the payment?" I asked, terrified of the answer. I knew about Bonnie being a witch, and Elena being a Doppler ganger, I didn't want to be thrown into the mix as something less than human. Or more than human depending on how you look at it. "What could you possibly need me for?"

"SImply as a drink." I narrowed my eyes at the original's statement. All he wanted was a walking blood bank. No killing no torture, nothing... creepy. That's when it hit me. He was lonely, of course, he was, that's why he was so desperate to break the curse and create hybrids. Dammit I couldn't hate him anymore, not even for my parents, they had made a deal and hadn't kept it. While I wasn't condoning their murder, they had played with fire, with my life, and gotten burned.

"I have to leave," I said turning and walking back out of the classroom door. Ric was waiting for me on the other side with a concerned look. "Can I please go home?" I asked, feeling like I would throw up any second. "Please." Alaric eyed me, assessing to make sure I wasn't injured in any way. It looked as if Jeremy and the rest of them had split off and left.

"I suppose you can, you can go wait in the nurse's office I'll call Damon and tell him to pick you up." He said after eyeing for a long moment. He walked towards the offices and I headed to the nurse's office. It wasn't a lie, I was definitely sick and definitely wanted to go home. I was torn between being angry at my parents, the Salvatores, and Klaus. The only thing I had to keep reminding myself was that at least I was human. About thirty minutes later Damon walked into the nurse's office, where Nurse Heidi, had me sitting on one of the chairs.

"Ric called, told me you had a meeting with Klaus and afterwards you asked to come home." He said. Worry was all over his voice. "Did he hurt you, what did he want?"

I stood up slowly, feeling a little better now that my brain had time to process the new information. "He wants me, apparently my parents traded my freedom for protection against you and Stefan," I said not looking at him. "Please Damon, I don't want to talk about this now, I just want to go home and rest." Just like Alaric did before, the older brother wanted to argue. I didn't defend myself, but rather just waited for his reaction. He finally conceded. "Alright, come on, I'll take you back home." He said and walked back out of the room towards the West entrance of the school.

Following after him I silently got in the passenger side of his car and unwrapped the scarf from around my neck. It was suffocating me and making my stomach situation much worse. "I'm sorry to make you come all the way out here, I guess I'm having a hard time processing what he said," I mumbled looking out the window. I heard Damon sigh, but he didn't say anything to me. "I'm not angry," I said breaking the silence as we turned on the driveway up to their house.

"Good, not that it would've bugged me either way, Stefan will be glad to hear it." He said putting it into park. "I know you said you feel sick, but do you want anything to eat?" Damon asked me once we were inside of the mansion. "I can make something light like broth or toast."

"Chicken broth sounds really good if we have any," I said and went to the couch laying down. It was getting chillier and chillier each day, so even in the heat of the day, we had a fire going. "He's not going to let me go," I said whenever Damon brought me in a bowl of the milky liquid. I sat back up and took it from him.

"We'll just kill him then," Damon said, sitting across from me.

"He's lonely," I replied, ignoring his comment. "Like someone else we know." I looked up at him while taking a drink of the soup. He rolled his eyes at me, leaned over, and flicked me on the nose. "Anyways, he doesn't want to kill me I don't think. He just wants someone... there, I guess." The more I talked about what happened, the more I realized it didn't change anything now. That was the funny thing about most revelations, you realize that it doesn't impact what was happening currently, or at least it doesn't change anything. Knowledge is just, knowledge.

"So what are you going to do?" Damon asked me.

"For now, nothing. I'm going to eat my broth, take a nap, and do some research on originals." I said. "I'm going to let you feed, I'm going to hide from Klaus, and I'm going to continue dating Jer, and making friends." Normallacy, I needed as much of it as I could get. Even if my normal was out of the ordinary, it would a routine, it would be familiar. At that moment, the familiarity was Damon. "Wake me up if you need anything," I said, setting down the mostly empty bowl, and turning to face the couch cushion.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I don't show this fanfiction enough love. So, I decided to spend some quality time with it to make sure it gets the attention it needs. Really though I plan on getting a few more chapters in before the end of next week because that's when my life is going to go really insane. First it's a wedding out of town, then less than a week later I'm headed Germany.**

After school that afternoon Jeremy and Elena came over, of course Elena went straight up to Stefan's room with him. Damon was out hunting now that his brother was there to watch me, which left me and Jer alone in the living room. "How are you feeling?" He asked me, he had brought over the school work from that day so I wouldn't fall behind.

"I'm okay, not as sick feeling anymore, but still overwhelmed." I said. "Sorry I didn't come and find you before I went home this morning, I just felt like I was suffocating." It hadn't hit me until around lunch whenever Jeremy asked me if I was okay, that I hadn't ever said goodbye to him.

"It's okay, I understand that was a lot to handle." God he was so perfect, in every damn way. Which was why I was getting pissed off at myself over my thoughts constantly drifting to Damon. He was way older than me anyways, even vamp aside, he was like in his twenties. "I do want to ask you about something else though."

I looked up from my history text book and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, what about?"

"Who are you letting feed on you?" He asked me reaching up to my exposed neck. Shit, I hadn't thought to even cover it with a bandage. "I noticed it last night, when you came over to play video games." He explained. "You've got vervain on you don't you?"

Whoops, something else I forgot to put on today. "Usual yeah, I forgot today, but don't worry no one is compelling me to do anything." I was hoping he would drop the subject there. I wasn't being forced, and was completely aware of the situation. The last thing I wanted to do was tell my boyfriend I was letting the extra from our threesome feed from me.

"It's Damon isn't it." He stated bluntly. Well there went all hope for him dropping the subject. "Why didn't you tell me? Actually why are you letting him feed from you at all, it's not like he needs you." While the younger Gilbert wasn't angry he seemed confused, and hurt. I felt like shit immediately, of course he would be those two things, how else do you react? Dammit, I was such a terrible human being, he was nothing but good to me and I was a liar in return.

"Yeah, it's Damon, and it was the deal I made with him in order to... you know... with us." I said blushing crimson. "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd flip out, that you'd tell me to stop." Tears were starting to gather at the corner of my eyes, and I didn't even know why. It didn't seem like Jeremy was that angry with me, he didn't act like he was going to walk out at the drop of a hat. So why the hell did I have to cry?

"You're right, I am mad, I am going to tell you to stop." He said, standing up, off of the couch. "Look at you, you've two gaping holes in your neck, which tells me he isn't healing you afterwards, which also means you're weak!" I stood up after him. "If he keeps feeding on you, you're never going to get better! And honestly Mav, if you're going to let Damon suck your blood might as well run off with Klaus!"

I felt my blood begin to boil at that. "Seriously Jeremy, it's not like I'm cheating on you!" I shouted back. "I can't stop because that would be going back on my word!" I snapped at him. We both a took a minute, just breathing, to look at eachother. "Maybe you should leave." I finally said, having to sit back down so I wouldn't collapse. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jer looked like he wanted to linger, but eventually grabbed his keys, and backpack and walked towards the door. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." Just as the door slammed shut behind him, Stefan and Elena came running down the stair.

"What was that about?" Stefan asked me as Elena ran outside, trying to catch her brother. I laid down on the couch, and turned away from him, simply pointing at the bite marks. "I can't say I blame him, you're intentionally putting yourself at risk, that would make anyone who cares about you angry." Stefan said, sitting in a chair next to me.

I glared at Stefan, how could he be so cruel to someone who clearly cared about him so much. "I'm not at risk." I practically snarled out at the younger Salvatore. "Damon isn't going to hurt me Stefan I trust him, which is why I know he won't do anything. If you and Elena, and everyone else trusted him a little bit more he would probably stop screwing you all over. You drive him to the way he acts!" I stormed up to my bedroom as best I could, leaning on the railing.

Damn Jeremy and his over-freaking-protectiveness. Damn Stefan and his judgy-do-good face. Damn Klaus for making sick and puny and week. Fuck the whole world, because all it ever does is do that to me! I groaned and flopped on my mattress, curling up into a ball and falling asleep.

 **I know it's a very short chapter, but I felt like if I kept writing it would end up being the length of like two chapters... Actually maybe I should start making my chaps longer, if you want to see that let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I have to start out with a little announcement at the beginning of this chapter. I am leaving tomorrow for Germany, and I will be gone for ten days because my laptop screen is dead I won't be able to do much writing those days so it will be quite a while before my next update. If I get bored and desperate enough on the seven-hour flight, I may try to do some writing on my mom's tablet, but that's unlikely. Anyways on to the show!**

I woke up the next morning to Damon standing in my doorway propped against the wall as usual. I rubbed my eyes and sat up slowly. "You feeling better?" He asked me softly nearing my bed. I knew what he wanted, and while I was slightly annoyed he was doing it first thing in the morning, I didn't mind.

"Yeah." I nodded and shifted my head to the side a little, he was on me in a flash, gently sinking his teeth into my neck. "Damon, I've got to have the energy for school," I said softly, starting to feel my energy drain along with his blood. To my surprise, he stopped instantly. "I need to buy some iron pills." I chuckled. He lingered by my face for a moment, looking into my eyes. Neither of us moved an inch, and I could feel us both holding our breaths. Just as suddenly as he was next to me he was gone.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you have to go to school today." He told me before turning and walking out the door. I sighed and flopped back on my bed wincing whenever my raw neck hit the pillow. "Dammit Damon," I mumbled to myself, less about the pain and more about the way he clouded my head, my judgment. Glancing at the clock that read 6:48 A.M. I sighed and climbed out of bed. My bare feet padded softly against the wooden floor as I made my way to the bathroom to find a bandage. It was then that I felt so entirely human, I was slow, weak, and vulnerable.

"Here," Stefan said handing me a bandage before I could make it to the bathroom, he was just coming out of there and was freshly showered. "I heard." I tentatively took the small item from his hand, and he walked away without saying anything else. However, I knew what the gesture meant, he wasn't approving of what I and Damon were doing, but he was condemning me for it. Now as long as I can keep him from killing Damon then everything would be fine.

"It's only for a week or two you know." I suddenly called after the younger Salvatore. "Me and Damon I mean, and I'm the one that made the agreement." My voice dropped a little lower. Stefan shook his head, but never turned around and continued to his bedroom. I sighed and turned back towards my own room, I was running out of time before I had to be ready for school. Sadly I was going to actually have to attend classes, especially if I wanted to pass this grade.

I didn't bother wearing a turtleneck or scarf, everyone knew that Damon was drinking from me. While everything had kind of blown up in my face, it was nice to not have to sneak around all of the time. So I chose a plain grey v-neck, my leather jacket, and a pair of skinny jeans as my outfit. I took a look in the mirror and sighed, I was starting to look like everyone else in the town like I was born to be a vamp.

Once I got downstairs I grabbed a meal bar and my backpack from the kitchen table. Looking around for Stefan I frowned, my ride was nowhere in sight. "He said that you'll have to drive yourself," Damon said, I didn't jump. I was used to the two brothers popping up randomly, so I was expecting it most of the time. While it was definitely still obnoxious, it was expected. "Do you want me to give you a ride?" He asked me.

"No," I answered too quickly. Clearing my throat I tried again. "I mean Jer is already mad enough, he probably wouldn't like me any better if I pulled up to the school with you driving," I said, grabbing my keys to the new vehicle the boys had procured for me. "Don't worry, I'll be careful," I said and walked out to the massive garage and opened the door to my Jeep Patriot. The one upside to my almost fatal wreck was that I got an upgrade.

While I wasn't running late, I was cutting it seriously close. "Took you long enough," Jeremy said as I practically ran to my locker. He still seemed distant, not giving me a kiss or hug right away, but he was talking to me, kindly, so I'd call it a win. "You're almost late!"

"I know," I said, trying to catch my breath. "Stefan left without me, and I don't drive near as fast him," I explained, grabbing out my history book. First hour was my favorite, while history was still history, and Ric was still our teacher, it was the most bearable. Alaric was undoubtedly an excellent teacher, and his lessons were truly tolerable.

"We got news on Klaus." Bonnie walked up, she was also out of breath, must've run from her locker to mine. "He is holding up in an abandoned house out in the woods somewhere, probably one of the founding family's old property. Anyways, his sister is there, but it seems to be only the two of them." She explained quickly, the second bell rang.

"Well, he's not in the school terrifying me into sickness, so that's a win in my book." I cracked a grin, trying to stay positive, there was so much shit going on in my life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, okay so it took me way longer than I thought to bounce back from travel. I will admit, I have been home and able to write for a week now, however, I was sooo tired. I'm just now getting back into the swing of things. Anywho let's get onto what you all really came here for. Also, I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter, there wasn't really a better place to end it. However, to make it up to you all I'll write a long one next time!  
**

History went okay, along with Algebra, and Literature. It was finally my free period right before lunch, this meant me and Jeremy were probably going back behind the school with the other burnouts. "You sure you don't want any?" Jer offered holding out the joint. While he had cooled off and I was never much one for drugs, however it never hurt to let off a little steam.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. With a Salvatore sucking my blood I don't want to risk it, whose to say Damon won't notice." I said leaning back and laying down on the concrete. We should be in the library or doing something productive, but nietherof us were feeling it. The whole group had Klaus bearing down on them, and now me and Jer had our added issues. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that it would bug you this much..." I trailed off.

"It wouldn't if it weren't for the way he looked at you." He replied taking a large hit of off the tightly rolled joint. "Look he likes you ever since that night, he's been staring at you, and the way you react to those looks is a little more than concerning." I sighed at what he said, he wasn't wrong. It was starting to get harder and harder to avoid the older Salvatore, but that didn't mean I didn't like Jer, if I didn't I would leave him. "Look, I'm not going to start yelling or break up with you, but you two need figure eachother out, and what you want to do fast."

I nodded my head, there was no arguing that. "Yeah you're right, I'm sorry." CHecking my watch I sighed, free period was already coming to an end and then the lunch bell would ring. "Let's go start heading towards the cafateria." I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my clothes. Jer put out the joint and threw it over out of sight. Helping him up we started walking back into the building. I made no advances to show affection, I couldn't help but feel I had lost that right. Suddenly I felt rough calloused fingers reach for my hand, I couldn't help but smile and latched onto him.

"At least it looks like you two made up." Matt said as we walked over to the table that we all sat at. "However we still have to talk abou the whole Klaus issue."

"No." Me and my boyfriend said at the same time. Everyone at the table raised their eyebrows and I sat down quickly. "Look let the original throw his little pity party and plot away, he doesn't want me dead, and so far he hasn't made legitimate tries to kill any of you." I said and picked up my milk. "For now I just want to eat a disgusting school lunch, be terribly bored in classes, and act like a normal teenager." Stefan shot daggers at me and I sighed. They all thought it was stupid for me not to tackle my issues, little did my friends know I was great at procrastinating.

"So, how is it really getting back into school?" Elena asked me thankfully changing the subject.

"Good, I guess, boring." I said between bites, I still wasn't entirely comfortable around a bunch of seniors that I hardly knew. "That's good though, being thrust into the world of vampires hasn't been fun." I said. "How about you all, I mean Elena and Stefan have talked to me, the rest of you I've hardly seen. So all through lunch hour we ate, and talked about everything and anything except bloodscukers. Of course, unless you count literally anything about Stefan.

Soon enough the final bell rang and I sighed, walking back to my locker to collect my homework. "Are you going to be okay driving home?" Stefan asked me. Oh so he was being nice now!

"I'll be fine thanks for the concern." I said and slammed my locker shut, walking out towards the parking lot. "I guess this concern skipped your mind this morning?" I asked. I knew he was following me, of course he was, he is a Salvatore! Suddenly I was jerked off of the sidewalk and underneath one of the larger trees in the commons area outside of the school.

"Look, you are living in my house, and am my responsibilty. So no, I'm not going to allow someone like Damon suck your blood, or sleep with you!" He was shouting, but it wasn't threatening in the slightest. It was almost sweet how soft and caring he was being. "I got mad because I can't do this and neither can my brother, we don't know how to raise a teenager." The last sentence was said calmly and I leaned back against the tree relaxing. "Are you sure you'll be okay going home, you have hardly driven since the wreck."

"I'll be okay." I said and gave him a smile. "I don't think I've said this since I've gotten here, but thank you, for everything." I said and walked back out towards the parking lot. I'm sure he'd still be just as much of a stick in the mud, but at least he wasn't pissed at me still. That was a win.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so there's no excuse for how long it has taken me. I've just not been in the mood to write recently, but I'm forcing myself to work through the writer's block now. So I present to you, chappy twelve.**

Damon wasn't home whenever I and Stefan got back, and the latter mentioned went out to chow down on Bambi. Thank God for small miracles. So, being the good little student I was, I took advantage of the peace and quiet to catch up on homework. Eventually, the door opened and in staggered an intoxicated Damon. Shutting my Literature book, I looked up to watch him sway towards where I was sitting on the couch. "Have a good afternoon?" I asked unimpressed.

"Fantastic, day drinking is very underrated." He responded, practically falling next to me. I rolled my eyes at him, one thing that was never attractive was a wasted stupor. Yes, I'm sad to say not even on Damon. "However, I am a little peckish." Damon leaned over me, resting his face in the crook of my neck. He lingered there, smelling me.

"Look, why don't we wait until Stefan gets back," I said. His sobriety was concerning, he was drunk off his ass, and I was scared he wouldn't stop.

"You promised me, though." He said impatiently. Shoving him off of me I stood up and grabbed my books. "We made a deal." This time his tone of voice was angry, not impatient. Ignoring him I took a brisk pace towards the stairs. My intentions were to go lock myself in the bath for an hour or so until Stefan was done hunting. That plan was cut short whenever Damon ran right in front of me. "Mav, don't be dumb." He warned.

I took a step back hesitantly, trying to think of how to get out of the mess. "Damon, quit, please." The fear in my voice made me cringe, but it was hard to suppress. You try having a vampire, one who is not afraid to kill someone, looming in front of you. "I won't let you do it, not now. Once Stefan is home, or you sober up then I will I promise." The older Salvatore kept advancing on me, and I kept backing up until my ankle hit a step. I lost my balance and fell onto the stairs, trying to catch myself before my head slammed into the wood. I heard more than felt my skull slam into the wood and instantly let out a groan.

Immediately Damon took a step back, his eyes were full veins, it was obvious he was trying to control his hunger. I wondered when the last time he had eaten was. "I'm sorry." He mumbled still turned away from me. "You're bleeding, and I'm hungry, you need to go to your room." He was obviously drunk, but no longer angry. Hesitating a moment, to catch my breath and stand slowly. Eventually, I found myself walking back towards him, reaching out a hand.

"When was the last time you fed?" I asked, worried about the man's health. I watched as his shoulders stiffened, he turned back around towards me snearing. "Damon, when was the last time you really ate, from a body bag or a person?" I persisted, it was starting to dawn on me that this was the reason why he had been so insistent. Why he had lost control so quickly. For some reason, the usually impulsive vampire was allowing himself to slowly starve to death.

"I don't know." He finally admitted, still not allowing me to touch him though, he pushed away my hand. "Other than you I have hardly eaten." That part I had already figured, I just wanted to know why.

"Why Damon." Tears started to rise to my eyes, threatening to spill over. I asked the question, but there was really no need, I could've guessed the answer.

"I don't deserve to live." That one sentence broke my heart so deeply, and I felt so much compassion for him. I watched, almost stunned as the hundred-year-old boy began to cry. Yes, I say, boy, because no matter how long he lived, he still had the deep-seated innocence of a boy. Damon Salvatore may be no saint, but he had only pure emotions, and he knew nothing else. He went to walk away from me, and I reached out and grabbed his arm.

Before I knew what I was doing I turned him around and kissed him. It started off like most first kisses did, soft and quick, nothing more than a peck. However, as one would expect with Damon, it didn't stay that way long. Soon I had my arms wrapped around his neck and he had me pressed against the wall. Eventually, his mouth moved from mine to my neck. "Go ahead Damon, eat," I told him softly. It wasn't a special sentence by any means, but he and I both knew what it meant. That I accepted him for who he was, the murders and fits of anger included.

I felt the strange pain of teeth sinking into skin, I felt liquid run down my neck. He had missed the artery, I didn't know if it was because he was drunk or if he did on purpose. Either way, where his hands were drifting were keeping to distracted to think about it too much. Damon tried to quit after just a moment, but I pushed his head back down. "Drink more, I can handle it, and you need it." I whispered softly. He hesitated, I could tell he didn't want to, ultimately instinct took over.

A bang of the door made us both jump, and turn to look towards where the noise had come from. "What are you doing?" Stefan asked, his face told it all. In a flash his older brother was across the room wiping his mouth. Unlike him I had the decency to look away and wiped blood off my neck. We sat in a very uncomfortable silence for too long of a moment, before Stefan broke it. "Well, will one of you tell me!?" He snapped. Damon didn't look fazed, but I jumped slightly.

"I-I figured out what I'm going to tell Jeremy." I finally answered still not looking at the younger Salvatore. The older one smirked at me, and I blushed slightly. "I can't stay with him, not when, with whatever is going on here is going on." I explained to Stefan.

"You, put a bandage on that and go to bed." Stefan demanded. "And you," He eyed his brother. "We need to talk."

I took the opportunity to leave and practically scrambled up the steps, taking them two at a time. As if I didn't already have enough awkwardness between me and the brothers. Now I had a threesome, dissobedience, the whole being a snack thing, and now friends with benefits... Gaurdians with benefits? I shook my head, trying not to think about that. It was true though even if Damon was still the age he looked, he'd be way too old for me. I was just then almost seventeen. Even though I knew how wrong that was on so many different levels, and I couldn't exactly force myself to care.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm finally back! Yes, I've been neglecting this story, and I sincerely apologize to anyone reading it, I just haven't been in the right head-space t o write this. Enough of my rambling, though, let's get to what's interesting.**

falling asleep was definitely a challenge that night, no it was impossible. I lied awake thinking about the conversation I'd have to have with Jeremy and what would happen to me and Damon. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want it to work, but everything about was just so wrong. The last time I glanced at the clock before falling asleep it red 3 A.M. Of course when the alarm clock went off the next morning it felt like I had been up much later.

This time there was no Salvatore there when I woke up, which felt weird to me. Usually Damon was there wanting a snack, or Stefan was there yelling at me to move my ass. However, that day it was just me. Without the usual vigor I walked over to my closest and absent mindedly grabbed a pair of jeans and neutral colored shirt. Not bothering to do my makeup I pulled my hair in a quick ponytail, laced my converse, and walked down to get some breakfast.

Damon was in the parlor nursing a scotch and I stopped to look at him. "You've been up all night haven't you?" I asked him softly, still just standing in the walkway. He had dark circles under his eyes, and look drunk out of his mind, which took some serious drinking as a vampire. He never replied so I just sighed, grabbed my backpack, and walked to the kitchen to make my usual toast. Stefan was already eating.

"Hey, is your brother alright?" I asked him plopping two slices of bread in the toaster. "He's just sitting in there with a drink, he wouldn't even talk to me." I was praying that Stefan hadn't threaten him not to talk to me. I'd be furious, working this thing out was between me and him.

"I justs told him to take some time and think about he what he was doing before he did anything." Stefan replied, his breakfast consisted of mostly coffee. "Apparently he needed all night and three bottles of scotch to think about that." Stefan sounded concerned and I was reminded that he was his brother, and cared about him also. "Since you are actually ready for school on time would you like to ride with me?" He offered.

We both knew that wasn't why he hadn't been driving me, but neither of us would say anything. "Yeah I'd like that." I answered. We didn't talk again until we got to the school and I sat staring at the building feeling like I may throw up. "Do I have to do this?" I asked my guardian.

"You were kissing my brother last night, yes you do." Stefan replied without an ounce of remorse in his tone. I got out, got my bag and walked over to the stoner pit, hoping Jer would be there, even though he didn't hang out with those people much anymore. Sure enough, as I walked up I spotted him sitting down on the concrete ledge.

"Jeremy, can I talk to you alone for a minute." I said awkwardly. If there hadn't been as many people around I could've just told him, but no such luck. There were doped out teenagers all over the place, and it'd be awkward to do with in front of them. It was obvious by the look on his face that he knew something was up, so he stood up and followed me over to a tree. "Look, I like you Jer, there's no doubting that, but there's someone else that I may like better."

I saw a look of acceptance cross his face. Apparently he had seen this coming, with everything goin on between us I can't say I was surprised. "It's Damon, you don't have to pretend I don't know." His voice was cold and resigned, but not angry. "It's okay, I'd rather you be honest with me." With that he turned and walked away from and I felt tears rise. Doubts filled my head for a moment, and I worried that I had just lost the only real friend I had in this town. All because of Damon, freaking Damon and my drunk, stupid idea.

Running down the hall I scanned the crowds of students looking for Stefan, I felt like I would throw up at any minute. I sighed in relief when I saw him standing over by Bonnie and Elena. "Stefan can I talk to you?" I asked, furiously fighting the urge to sob. Apparently the younger brother realized was something was wrong and urgently walked me over to a less crowded area. "I can't do this Stefan, I can't go through the day like this!" I choked out beginning to lose it. "I know I've missed a lot, but please can I go, I'll be back for the afternoon classes."

"Mav, you really need to go to class." Stefan said, it was clear he was fighting an internal battle. I didn't argue, just waited for him to make a decision. "Alright here are the keys, just be back for your classes after lunch period." I nodded, snatched the keys away from, and took off for the door. I got in the car and took off towards the house, trying to catch my breath. On top of being so upset I was physically weak from Damon's feeding last night, resting was exactly what I needed.

 **I know it's a short chapter, but like I said I just haven't been in the mood to write this much. Next chapter, I promise that there will be more Klaus action, I just realized the poor guy has hardly had a part. Hopefully next chapter will be a little bit closer to my usual length!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm finally back! Yes, I've been neglecting this story, and I sincerely apologize to anyone reading it, I just haven't been in the right head-space t o write this. There's a lot of regrets and anxiety rushing through my brain which makes it hard to focus. Enough of my rambling, though, let's get to what's interesting.**

falling asleep was definitely a challenge that night, no it was impossible. I lied awake thinking about the conversation I'd have to have with Jeremy and what would happen to me and Damon. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want it to work, but everything about was just so wrong. The last time I glanced at the clock before falling asleep it red 3 A.M. Of course when the alarm clock went off the next morning it felt like I had been up much later.

This time there was no Salvatore there when I woke up, which felt weird to me. Usually Damon was there wanting a snack, or Stefan was there yelling at me to move my ass. However, that day it was just me. Without the usual vigor I walked over to my closest and absent mindedly grabbed a pair of jeans and neutral colored shirt. Not bothering to do my makeup I pulled my hair in a quick ponytail, laced my converse, and walked down to get some breakfast.

Damon was in the parlor nursing a scotch and I stopped to look at him. "You've been up all night haven't you?" I asked him softly, still just standing in the walkway. He had dark circles under his eyes, and look drunk out of his mind, which took some serious drinking as a vampire. He never replied so I just sighed, grabbed my backpack, and walked to the kitchen to make my usual toast. Stefan was already eating.

"Hey, is your brother alright?" I asked him plopping two slices of bread in the toaster. "He's just sitting in there with a drink, he wouldn't even talk to me." I was praying that Stefan hadn't threaten him not to talk to me. I'd be furious, working this thing out was between me and him.

"I justs told him to take some time and think about he what he was doing before he did anything." Stefan replied, his breakfast consisted of mostly coffee. "Apparently he needed all night and three bottles of scotch to think about that." Stefan sounded concerned and I was reminded that he was his brother, and cared about him also. "Since you are actually ready for school on time would you like to ride with me?" He offered.

We both knew that wasn't why he hadn't been driving me, but neither of us would say anything. "Yeah I'd like that." I answered. We didn't talk again until we got to the school and I sat staring at the building feeling like I may throw up. "Do I have to do this?" I asked my guardian.

"You were kissing my brother last night, yes you do." Stefan replied without an ounce of remorse in his tone. I got out, got my bag and walked over to the stoner pit, hoping Jer would be there, even though he didn't hang out with those people much anymore. Sure enough, as I walked up I spotted him sitting down on the concrete ledge.

"Jeremy, can I talk to you alone for a minute." I said awkwardly. If there hadn't been as many people around I could've just told him, but no such luck. There were doped out teenagers all over the place, and it'd be awkward to do with in front of them. It was obvious by the look on his face that he knew something was up, so he stood up and followed me over to a tree. "Look, I like you Jer, there's no doubting that, but there's someone else that I may like better."

I saw a look of acceptance cross his face. Apparently he had seen this coming, with everything goin on between us I can't say I was surprised. "It's Damon, you don't have to pretend I don't know." His voice was cold and resigned, but not angry. "It's okay, I'd rather you be honest with me." With that he turned and walked away from and I felt tears rise. Doubts filled my head for a moment, and I worried that I had just lost the only real friend I had in this town. All because of Damon, freaking Damon and my drunk, stupid idea.

Running down the hall I scanned the crowds of students looking for Stefan, I felt like I would throw up at any minute. I sighed in relief when I saw him standing over by Bonnie and Elena. "Stefan can I talk to you?" I asked, furiously fighting the urge to sob. Apparently the younger brother realized was something was wrong and urgently walked me over to a less crowded area. "I can't do this Stefan, I can't go through the day like this!" I choked out beginning to lose it. "I know I've missed a lot, but please can I go, I'll be back for the afternoon classes."

"Mav, you really need to go to class." Stefan said, it was clear he was fighting an internal battle. I didn't argue, just waited for him to make a decision. "Alright here are the keys, just be back for your classes after lunch period." I nodded, snatched the keys away from, and took off for the door. I got in the car and took off towards the house, trying to catch my breath. On top of being so upset I was physically weak from Damon's feeding last night, resting was exactly what I needed.

 **I know it's a short chapter, but like I said I just haven't been in the mood to write this much. Next chapter, I promise that there will be more Klaus action, I just realized the poor guy has hardly had a part. Hopefully next chapter will be a little bit closer to my usual length!**


End file.
